


The Taste Of Your Lies

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi always knew something was wrong, and yet he let himself be fooled. No, he wasn’t fooled. He just dared to hope that everything would be okay in the end, just like you said it would.How bittersweet.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Taste Of Your Lies

“I’m fine.”

You were smiling at him but it was hard to be reassured when you were in the infirmary. 

“You call collapsing in the middle of training fine?” Levi retorts. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t worry his ass off outside the infirmary when the doctors were taking a look at you. A cadet bursted through his door as he was in the middle of doing his paperwork. Levi would’ve yelled at him if it weren’t for the fact that the cadet frantically informed him of you fainting when overseeing their training.

“Don’t worry about it Levi, I probably didn’t get enough sleep last night that’s all.” Reaching out to grab his hand you give a gentle squeeze. The upset look was still clear on his face. Deciding that he needed a little more convincing you lean forward and kiss him.

Just like you predicted he relaxes, kissing you back. Something about how warm and soft your lips are coupled with your thumb running over his hand soothes him. Only you had the power to take away all his stress and burdens, just from a simple kiss. Breaking apart he cups your cheek, gazing into your eyes.

“You’re a real brat, you know that? Causing me to worry.”

Giggles bubble from your lips and he couldn’t help but soften his expression. You look back at him with a tender look.

“Yeah, I’m your brat and I’m always going to be your brat.”

~~~

“It’s just a scratch Levi.”

“A scratch my ass.”

The large gash on the side of your stomach was anything but a scratch and yet here you were trying to play it off as if it was one. Leaning against the trunk of tree, pressing down on your wound with hisses escaping your lips, you couldn’t fool a single damn person. He did say that you were a pretty shit actress.

“Let me see,” he instructs, kneeling in front of you. It was a good thing he was there when he saw you get injured. For some reason, you took an odd turn like you couldn’t control the gear which resulted in the gash. You barely managed to fly away before it could do more harm. Knowing you, you would’ve continued to fight like the stubborn woman you were, completely ignoring the injury you had. As if he’ll let you do that.

It was futile arguing with Levi and so you do as he ordered you to, moving your hand away. There wasn’t much he could do besides bandage the wound so that’s exactly what he did. Taking his green cloak he rips it so he could cover the wound, mumbling an apology when he tightened the knot.

“Thank you Levi, I can take it from-woah!” When you moved to stand up a sudden wave of dizziness overcomes you. Thankfully Levi catches you, his grip tight around your body. 

“Quit moving,” he scolds. “You’re no in shape to move with that injury. I’m taking you to the medical wagon.”

“Honestly Levi, you’re overreacting. My injury isn’t that bad.”

That ticks him off. Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration he was able to admonish you again when a pair of familiar lips press against his own. “But I have to admit, it’s cute when you worry about me.” you smile cheekily. Of course you would smiling in the battlefield and injured. 

“Don’t think you’re getting off easy just because you kissed me.” He says as he tugs you closer. Launching the cables you two fly in the air, heading back towards the formation.

“Well, it was a worth a try.” you shrug.

Landing on the ground he takes you to the wagon. “Make sure she gets treated.” he nods towards the medic as he hands you over to them.

“(Y/N) got injured?” A new voice says. Looking over his shoulder he sees the bespectacled woman coming their way. 

“Levi’s exaggerating, I’m-” one sharp glare causes you to seal your lips shut. He sighs, giving Hanji a look. “Yes she is, don’t tell you’ve done something stupid too and got yourself hurt.”

“Nope, I’m perfectly fine!” She beams.

“Section Commander, please don’t do that again! What you did was very dangerous!” Hanji’s assistant comes rushing over. “You could’ve gotten hurt!”

Levi glances at Moblit. Honestly, he has no idea how Moblit manages to keep up with the bespectacled woman at times with her loud personality. The poor man has to stress himself over who knows how many times to make sure his superior doesn’t get hurt. He really was the best assistant Hani could ask for. 

“So, you did do something.” The raven haired man cocks an eyebrow at Hanji. She nervously laughs, scratching her cheek. “Ah well, I didn’t get hurt. I wasn’t lying about that.”

He rolls his eyes, walking past her. “Idiot, you’re going to get yourself killed by acting reckless.” 

“I won’t be killed that easily Levi.” She pouts, following after the short captain so they both could mount their horses and ride back to the walls. Getting on top of her horse she immediately notices her friend’s eyes straying to the medical wagon.

“Hey, you know (y/n) will be fine. She won’t go down that easily. Sure she’s injured, but that’s not stopping her. She’s strong.” Hanji attempts to cheer him up but he scoffs.

“Don’t tell me what I already know four eyes.”

~~~

“It’s probably something I ate last night.”

He woke up to the sound of retching and the same excuse you told him for the past three days. The urge to call you out on your bullshit lie was great since you barely even ate to even get you a stomachache. However seeing your pale face and tired eyes, Levi bit his tongue. Kneeling on the ground behind you he rubs your back and holds your hair away from your face as you dry heave. 

“I’ll go ask the infirmary for some medicine today.” He murmurs. 

“That won’t be necessary Levi, really. I probably just need to eat something other than the food at the Mess Hall.” Pulling away from the toilet you let out an airy laugh. 

“I’m going to get the medicine.” His voice was firm and it was final and there was nothing you can do about it. Helping you to your feet he hands the toothbrush with toothpaste on it so you could get rid of the bitter tang in your mouth.

“Fine fine, you can get the medicine.” You say before you begin to brush your teeth. Folding his arms over his chest he leans back against the wall, shooting a critical look your way. “I’m not having you throw up every single morning.”

“Right, your need for cleanliness” You snicker after you spit out the paste and wash your mouth out with water. Suddenly Levi pinches your cheek and pulls a little, eliciting a whine from you.

“Brat I’m doing it for your sake.” he huffs and releases your cheek. Averting his eyes he mumbles out,”I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Despite emptying your stomach a few moments ago a large smile spreads across your lips. “Aww, is my Levi grumpy that he doesn’t get to cuddle me in the morning?” you say in a a cute voice.

“Shut up.” 

“My grumpy man misses his cuddles, huh?” You tease further, squishing his cheeks together. “Like I said, you’re so cute when you’re worried-mhph!” In an instant Levi crushes you to his body and your voice was muffled because of your face being pressed against his chest. 

“You’re horrible at listening, aren’t you?” Levi grumbles, partially hiding his face in your hair.

You still had the smile on your face, giddy on the inside from his behavior. To you, he was so easy to read. Withdrawing from him you cup his cheeks and give him a kiss on the lips. You pulled away too early for his liking and the annoyed look on his face showed that. 

“I’ll make it up to you. I can’t let my grumpy man be without his cuddles.” You promise, grabbing his hand and tugging him back to the bedroom. Always so positive and jolly, Levi doesn’t understand how you do it but your aura was infectious. He even let the ‘grumpy man’ slide. A faint smile curls on his lips.

“I’ll hold you to that, brat.”

~~~

“It’s just a cough.”

Levi didn’t know why you had to come on this exploration mission. He made sure to report to Erwin about your recent issues and he was understanding enough to lay off some work for you. There was no reason for you to come, but as luck would have it the Squad Leaders that were supposed to come couldn’t make it due to some personal problems. That only left you to take the mission to have the bare minimum of Squad Leaders to look after the cadets and make sure they didn’t do anything stupid.

Safe to say he hated the change of plans. He would’ve been fine with the shortage of Squad Leaders but you insisted and here you were, coughing your lungs out.

“Squad Leader (y/n), are you okay?” Eren asks in alarm.

“Of course she’s not, can’t you see?” was Levi’s scathing remark as he pats your back. You were clutching your chest as you try to get rid of whatever was tickling your throat. “Alert, get her some water.”

“Yes sir!” the blond boy scurries off to one of the tents to find a water canister.

“That…was rude of you Levi…,” you take in deep breathes, regaining your composure. “I’ll be okay Even, thank you for asking.” You smile at the boy.

“Please don’t push yourself, you do a lot and we want you to be okay.”

It wasn’t just Levi who was worried for you, but the young cadets too You were like a mother figure to them so obviously they would notice the changes in your behavior. 

“Oh don’t worry Eren, I’ll be alright. With all the support I have around me, nothing can stop me.” 

“Squad Leader (Y/n), here!” Armin returns and hands over the canister. After saying your thanks you take a couple sips of water and sigh. “Now that’s better. See Levi, totally fine. It was just some coughs.”

“Didn’t sound like just a cough. Maybe I should help you go back-”

“No!” You interject, shaking your head. “You are not sending me back. As you can see, nothing is hindering my ability to scout the land. It’ll waste more time to send me back.” 

You were right, and Levi knew it. “Fine, but don’t do anything reckless and stay close to me.” He mutters, displeased by the decision. He just wanted you to be okay but like always you put the mission first and logically speaking, that’s what he should do too. Nothing was holding you back from doing your duties and while he admires that aspect about you, sometimes he wishes you would just take his help. 

“Thank you Levi.”

Turning away from you he addresses the soldiers. “Everyone, fan out. Chart the territory but do not good far. I don’t want to waste my gas saving your asses when it could’ve been avoidable.”

Saluting their Captain they heed his order. He was about to follow after them when a tug pulls him back. The next second he feels your lips against his. 

“You better not be giving me what you have.” He warns, caressing your cheek with the back of his knuckles.

You chuckle, leaning into his touch. “Relax Levi, I didn’t cough a lot.”

You coughed a total of fifteen times.

~~~

“It’s just a little bit of blood.”

Your knee would not stop bleeding for who knows how long after you tripped and fell. It was just a simple cut, it shouldn’t be bleeding this long.

“Tell that to the amount of cloths I used to clean up the blood.” Levi mutters, discarding yet another cloth and using a new one to press against you knee.

A frown tugs on your lips as you look down at him. He stopped working just so he could help you on the couch and then treat your wound. “You know I can do this myself right?”

“Tch, if I leave to do my work you’ll just make a mess.”

You pout. “Hey, I’m not that incompetent you know?”

“I know you’re not,” his voice drops, his actions pausing. “Just….just let me do this alright?” He says, tilting his head up so you could see the concern in his grey eyes. You were taken aback by his words that you were rendered speechless for a bit until you composed yourself and nodded. It’s rare that Levi would act unguarded in front of you. You knew better than to brush him off when he’s like this.

A comfortable silence falls over the two of you as he continues to soak up the blood until finally the bleeding stopped. Taking a roll of bandages he wraps it around your knee. “I don’t understand how you can trip over nothing.” he remarks offhandedly. 

“It’s a skill thank you very much.” you smile, the slight tightness of the smile not going unnoticed by him. His fingers gently runs over the bandaged knee, hoping to soothe the pain just a bit for you. How can you joke at a time like this?

“A useless skill if you ask me.” 

“The bleeding stopped now Levi, and if it makes you feel any better I won’t move as much so I won’t hurt myself. Go back to your work. Nothing is going to happen to me while I sit on the couch.” For extra measure you hold his chin and lean down to kiss him. As skeptical as he was, he takes your word for it and goes back to his desk to resume his paperwork.

You managed to trip again an hour later.

~~~

“I’m just tired, no worries.”

Sure sometimes you want to stay in bed longer just so you could savor his warmth and cuddle him longer but you would always get up after him. But now, your appearance didn’t say tired no, it screamed exhausted as hell. Your eyes were droopy as you look up at him, your breathing slow. 

“Then just rest.” His hand sweeps the hair away from your forehead. Any other time he would’ve told you to get your ass moving to start the day but the state that you were in, it wasn’t the right choice. He didn’t want you to push yourself.

Like the stubborn woman you were you shake your head. “I can’t, we’ve got a packed schedule.” A sigh drift from your lips. “I can’t even move my limbs,” you mumble.

“The schedule can go to hell, your health is more important,” he retorts. Just once, just once he wanted you to put yourself first. Seeing that you were about to protest he covers your mouth with his hand, cutting you off. “I don’t want to hear another word about you working, understand? Or I’ll strap you down on this bed myself.”

You laugh at his empty threat, but it didn’t have nearly as much warmth as it usually does. “Okay, I hear you loud and clear.”

He was skeptical though, not to mention still worried. “I think I’ll stay with today and make sure you don’t do anything reckless.”

“Levi please,” you breathe out, closing your eyes for a brief moment before reopening them. God you look so tired, like the strength was drained right out of you. “I’m not going to do anything, promise. Just go and do your work, I’ll be here resting.”

“Is that right?” he arches any eyebrow.

You chuckle. “What can happen if I’m just laying in bed?” to cut off any protests you tug him down to kiss him and like always he melts into you, the taste of your lips so addicting. “Fine…just get as much rest as you can brat.” As much as he hates to leave you, you wouldn’t have no as an answer. And so he leaves you in bed and went on to carry out his duties.

When he returned you were unconscious with blood dripping down the side of your mouth and not even his yells could wake you up.

~~~

_“It’s a rare disease, one we don’t have a cure for. It’s impossible to identify the virus in the beginning since the symptoms are commonly associated with fatigue, but it grows worse over time as the virus ravishes the body. Fainting would be the most common sign but from there it’s downhill as the virus attacks all parts of the body. Poor motor skills, throwing up, loss of appetite, cough and other respiratory problems, the ability to clot blood weakens, and generally overall weakness due to the virus taking over the body._

_I’m sorry Captain, there isn’t much we can do.”_

The door creaks open as Levi steps inside the white room. On the cot was where you lay, eyes closed. Fear grips his heart, his mind going back to when he saw the crimson sliding down your lips. However it seems as though you sensed his presence and you open your eyes, turning to look at him.

You smile.

“Hey, what’s with that face?” Your voice was barley audible that he had to strain his ears to hear you. Levi says nothing, instead approaching the cot and pulling out a chair to sit down. His raven locks curtain shields his expression from you. The ends of your lips curve down at the sight and you weakly reach out to tug on his sleeve. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong?” you flinch at his icy tone, your hand falling down on the bed. His hands grip his knees, his jaw clenched so tightly it was like he would shatter his own teeth from the force. Leaning down his head rests against your stomach. “You’re dying.” he whispers, his own words causing his heart to clench in pain. 

“Levi, listen it’s going to be-”

 _“Stop.”_ It was the first time you ever heard his voice sound so strained. “Just fucking stop (y/n).” He didn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t understand how you can just pretend like nothing’s wrong, like you didn’t have a fucking virus in your body that was going to take you away from him.

How did you have the strength to lie to everyone? To him, to the cadets, _to yourself?_ How could you still smile like you always do?

Why did you always put yourself last just so you could make everyone else feel better?

“Levi, look at me please?”

He refused, because he knew that if he obeys he’ll just break. Already his heart was cracking and once it shatters it will never be repaired. Hearts were such fragile things, weren’t they? Break them once and they’re never the same again. Levi didn’t even know if he’d be the same without you.

“Please, for me?” you beg, combing through his hair. Against his better judgement he lifts his head to look at you. Hot tears burn behind his eyes but he wills them back. Unlike him your eyes were glassy, lips quivering. “It’s going to be okay.”

Even now you were putting up a strong front, but what was the point? There was nothing he, you, or the doctors could do. It was a dead end, nowhere to go. Death was creeping up fast. 

It was cruel, so cruel, but he knew that. He knew just how fucked up this world is and yet, he wished that life would spare you. 

What wishful thinking, when has life ever take his wishes into consideration?

He could dispute your words, say that it was stupid, that it doesn’t matter, but he didn’t have the strength. Too distraught, too in pain. So, he opts to just cup your cheek, hating how cold it was. You sigh blissfully, nuzzling his palm. “So warm Levi…you’re always so warm…,”

Levi would argue that you were the warmer one. Warm body, warm heart, warm soul, just everything about you was so comforting and loving. Now here you were, withering away like a flower in the cold. A flower that deserved to bloom.

It just wasn’t fair.

“Can you warm me up Levi?”

There was no hesitation in his actions as he carefully slides in next to you in the cramped cot. A tight squeeze, but you two made it work. Levi moved to bring you into his arms but you stop him. Instead, you bring his heart to rest against your chest, a steady beat ringing in his ears.

“Hear that?” you murmur.

Not trusting himself to speak in case all his emotions come pouring out he simply nods, shutting his eyes. Arms wrapped tight around your body he presses himself as close as possible to you, his warmth seeking into you skin.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, right here just like this.” You whisper, pulling back slightly so you could cradle his face in your hands. Gazing deep into his eyes you show your sweet smile again, his breath catching in his throat. The kiss was even sweeter and his eyes flutter closed, savoring the moment, aching for your love. 

He goes back to nuzzling your chest, seeking out your heartbeat. “Rest (y/n).”

“You should rest too Levi. We’ll see each in the morning.”

With that, you both close your eyes.

The next morning only Levi opened his eyes while yours remained close. Forever.


End file.
